A Bad Case of the Chomps
Plot Pac-Man is seen in the beginning of the episode in the bathroom shaving, unfortunately the sink breaks and he tries to fix it. Pepper asks if he is done shaving, however the sink floods the house once she opens the door. Pepper tells him to always leave the plumbing to the plumbers, and Pac-Man calls them right away. The Ghost Monsters are strolling down Pac-Land, but then track back to the plumbers and overhear Pete the plumber talking to Pac-Man over the phone, and decide to chomp Pete and steal the truck to get to Pac-Man. They arrive at Pacman's house disguised as plumbers, however their cover is blown when Chomp-Chomp rips off Blinky's outfit and exposed him to Pac-Man. They attack by trapping Pac-Man with plungers, luckily Pepper comes with power pellets which her and Pacman eat to chomp the ghosts. Once they are are defeated, they flee from the house, just at the moment, Pac-Man begins to feel pain in his jaws and Pepper takes him to the hosptial. The Ghost Monsters arrive back at Mezmeron's lair and are angry from being defeated and want revenge, but Sue quickly realizes that Blinky has not returned. Clyde only suggests that Blinky saw his shadow and fled to the hills. Then they hear a radio bulletin that interrupted the playing program. Inky comments that they weren't listening, but the announcer on the radio tells them that he is now interrupting them and that they shut up. The story continues and the ghosts hear about Pac-Man in the hospital, and begin plotting their revenge. At the Pac-Land Hospital, Pac-Man is diagnosed with chompitis, and is prescribed a visit with the psychiatrist, but the Ghost Monsters chomp the psychiatrist and dress up Inky to take his place. Pac-Man comes in and talks about the issue. Inky tries convincing him that he actually has pac-paranoia and seeing things, as they talk, the other ghosts try sneaking up to chomp Pac-Man, but a nurse walks in to tell him that they're ready for his physical examination. Clyde and Sue disguise as the nurse and doctor and pretend to examine Pac-Man so Inky and Pinky can attack Pac-Man. Pac-Man thinks that he actually does have pac-paranoia, and comments that the nurse and doctor also look like ghosts. Clyde attempts to x-ray Pac-Man, but Pinky and Inky were hiding behind it and were revealed. Pac-Man does not believe they were there, and continues on with the physical. While Pac-Man takes an eye test, he accidentally chomps Pinky, who attempted to chomp him. Clyde then checks Pac-Man's heart rate and asks him to take a deep breath while Inky attempts to chomp him. But Pac-Man inhales Inky, chomping him in the process. Sue is then chomped after investigating Pac-Man's mouth, and then he starts to worry. Clyde then ties Pac-Man up with the blood pressure cuff and tries to attack, but gets chomped when the doctor comes in. He tells Pac-Man he does not have chompitis, then he looks in his mouth and finds Blinky's eyes which he accidentally swallowed during the encounter in his house, which happened to be the cause of his pain. As Pepper and Pac-Man leave, Pac-Man says he feels better already. His wife is unsure and gives him a bill. Pac-Man then passes out in shock and falls onto a conveniently strolled stretcher that runs him down the hall. Trivia *This is the only time where one of the Ghost Monsters is absent throughout most of the episode. *Pac-Man does not wear his hat the entire episode, but he only wears it in the car. *It is unknown how Pac-Man can chomp the Ghost Monsters without Power Pellets. *This episode is the origin of the "This is a wrench!" meme. Category:Hanna-Barbera Episodes